My Bestfriend, My Husband by Risyong Kim Soo He
by AoiMidori30
Summary: Hanya FF buatan teman Author se-SMP! Aoi masih belum tahu category, rated dan lain-lainnya gimana. Jadi mohon maaf summary-nya jelek bangeatt serta categorynya keliru! Jika ada yang tau, kasih tau Aoi ya, categorynya! Credit to : Risyong Kim Soo He R'NR Minna-san?


My Best Friend, My Husband by Risyong Kim Soo He

Halo, semuanya!

Aku AoiMidori30 ingin memposting FF kenalan SMPku nih, harap dibaca ya ~^o^~

Judul : My Bestfriend, My Husband [Part 1.]

Author : Risyong | Kim Soo He ^^

Cast(s) : Choi Minho, Park Ji Eun (OC)

Other Cast : Leeteuk Songsaenim (numpang lewat), Jjonghyun (numpang lewat)

Genre : Romance

Lenght : Chaptered

A/N : Aaahhh akhirnya FF ke-2 saya telah tiba! Ehehe sekarang saya mengangkat member SHINee :D Minho punya eommanya, Park ji eun namkor temen author -_- author hanya pinjem nama dan author cuma punya plot

Warning : Jika typo, kata kata gak jelas bertebaran di mana mana jangan salahkan author XP namanya juga masih 'under aged'

Happy reading ~(^,^~)

Chungdam University, 08:00 : KST

Jieun berlari-lari kecil menyusuri lorong sekolah yang tidak sepi tidak juga ramai. Biasanya sudah banyak mahasiswi & mahasiswa yang sekedar mengobrol di depan kelas. Saat melewati beberapa mahasiswi yang gayanya keliatan agak mmm 'berlebihan' atau bisa juga mereka disebut geng siswi paling disegani di chungdam university.

Jieun POV.

Ck mereka memandangiku lagi, apa salahnya sih? Aku kan hanya bersahabat dengan minho bukan jadi yeojachingunya. Eh? Kok aku malah mikir beginian sih, mmmmm jangan! Yang penting sekarang ke kelas Minho!

"Yooohooo minhoo dimana kauuu!"

ck dimana namja mata belo itu? Biasanya jam segini sudah nongkrong di kelas kenapa tidak ada? Hmmm ya sudah kucari di tempat lain saja.

"BOOO"

"YAKKK! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!? Mau membuatku jantungan! Aku sudah mencarimu dimana-mana tau!"

"Hahahaha mianhae eunni-ya aku sengaja hari ini bersembunyi, aku ingin melihat ekspresi kagetmu, Hahahaha" tawanya lepas

"Huhhh okay! Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan aku traktir makan siang lagi" ancamku lalu pergi menjauh.

"Yaaa jangan begituu! Aku sangat membutuhkan traktiran darimu eunnie-yaa, mianhaee... besok besok aku tidak akan mengejutkanmu lagi"

"Hahahah bagus, sekarang kajja kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi leeteuk songsaenim sudah masuk"

"Nee kajja"

Kalian pasti bertanya kan siapa minho? Hahaha ya dia adalah sahabatku satu-satunya. Itu berawal dari perkenalan yang singkat tapi berakhir menjadi sahabat, Hahahaha. Well sebetulnya aku sendiri memiliki rasa untuknya tapi tidak tau kenapa, sangat sulit sekali untuk diungkap kan, mungkin karena dia sahabatku? Tidak tau yang penting jadi sahabatnya saja aku sudah sangaaattttt bahagiaaa.

Minho POV.

Hahahaha hari ini aku mengejutkan jieun ekspresinya sangat lucu, seperti orang yang baru melihat hantu, Hahaha.

"Huhhh okay! Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan aku traktir makan siang lagi"

eh apa!? Tidak ada lagi traktiran! Tidaakkk ini tidak bisa dibiarkann!

"Yaaa jangan begituu! Aku sangat membutuhkan traktiran darimu eunnie-yaa, mianhaee... besok besok aku tidak akan mengejutkanmu lagi"

Kalian tau, jika istirahat makan siang aku selalu ditraktir olehnya, mungkin karena uang sakunya banyak? Mungkin sih, tapi kebalikan dengaku. Uang sakuku hanya 2000 won per hari. Apakah itu cukup? Untung saja aku punya sahabat seperti jieun hehehe tapi jangan berfikir aku ini cowo matre ya! Yang hanya mengandalkan uang. Persahabatan kita ikhlas lahir batin kok

Normal POV.

Saat mereka berdua turun ke kantin, tidak hentinya siswa maupun siswi yang membicarakan mereka. Ada yang mengatakan mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus ada juga yang mengatakan kalau mereka itu tunangan, tapi hal itu tidak mereka urusi yang penting perut mereka diberi makan agak tidak kosong.

Jieun POV.

"Eunnie-ya"

"Hmmm"

Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku, tumben sekali nada bicara minho seperti ini. Atau jangan-jangan dia ingin menyatakan cinta kepadaku? Aahhh tidak mungkin jieun fokus jangan buat mukamu merah seperti kepiting rebus di depannya.

"Hahaha mukamu lucu sekali unnie-ya, kau kira aku ingin apa hah? Menyatakan cinta padamu? Hahahaha, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau sepulang sekolah ada acara? Hahahaha" tawanya lepas, ketawanya sampai nyaris terdengar di seluruh penjuru (?) kantin.

"Sshhhh apa kau ingin mempermalukanku hah!? Hmmm tidak ada acara sih memangnya kenapa minho-ya?" Bisikku pelan

"Mmmm lihat saja sendiri nanti, kita bertemu di Cafe seperti biasa" senyumnya licik dan misterius

Uukkkhhh, aku hanya bisa mem-poutkan bibirku. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Semoga saja dia menyatakan cinta padaku

- AFTER SCHOOL -

Cafe Ala Carte, 14.35 : KST

Jieun POV.

Sepulang sekolah minho mengajakku bertemu di cafe seperti biasa kami bertemu. Tapi kali ini ekspresi mukanya terlihat berbeda 180 derajat. Apa ya yang akan diberitahu nya? Hmmm tidak taulah.

Kali ini aku memakai dress biru muda tanpa lengan selutut yang roknya berumbai, legging warna hitam sedikit dibawah lutut, lalu memakai jacket warna cream pemberian minho, dan aku menyanggul rambutku, dan menggunakan sepatu kets medium heels, aku pun berkaca.

"Perfect" ucapku bangga.

Minho POV.

Dimana dia, kenapa lama sekali ya? Tidak biasanya dia lama. Atau mungkin dia dandan dulu ya? Aisshh padahal aku tidak sabar memberikan kabar ini.

CRINGG

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu Cafe, dia datang aisshh neomu yeppoo, aku memandangnya dari jauh, yang pasti sekarang berjalan ke arahku. Dan aku jamin mukaku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu eoh? Dan mengapa mukamu merah?" Tanyanya lalu duduk di bangku di depanku.

"Aaaa... Gwaechana eunni-ya, kau terlihat cantik hari ini"

Sejak kapan aku pandai memuji? Apa aku ketularan sifat gombalnya Jjonghyun hyung?

"Aaa gomawo minho-ya" senyumnya.. Aisshhh yeppoo, cantik sekali

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu"

"Ne katakanlah minho"

Aku pun pindah ke sebelahnya, dan mendekatkan mukaku ke telinganya. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

...

-TBC-

Ehehehe FF kali ini aku buat chaptered jadi biar penasaran, apa yang akan dikatakan minho? Apa tanggapan Jieun mengenainya? Tunggu kelanjutan nya okay ;) Jangan lupa RCL, ya para..

Aoi30 : Halo readers tercinta! ^o^ #Main nimbrung mejeng-mejeng didepan Risyong

Risyong tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, maka..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUAAAGHHHH!

CRINGGG

Author AoiMidori30 mental ditendang author 2, yaitu Risyong..

Terimakasih telah membacanya^^


End file.
